Vs. Battle Factory
Vs. Battle Factory is the fifth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 11/11/2016. Story Ian, Beldum, Max and Brendan are traveling at night, looking for the Pokémon Center Cabin in the forest. Max is using the PokéNav to locate the Center, to no avail. Max: Now I know how Misty feels. We followed Ian so far even the PokéNav doesn’t know where we are. Ian: It’s not too far from here. An echoed trill occurs, as the three look into the air. Far in the sky is shining blue dust, a Pokémon barely visible. Max: Is that a Pokémon?! Brendan: Who cares?! Let’s find the Pokémon Center! Ian: Huh? Could that be? End Scene Ian, Beldum, Max and Brendan leave the Pokémon Center, walking on their way to the Battle Factory. A car honks at them, as they turn to see. Scott pulls up in a red Ferrari, smiling at them. Scott: Well, if it isn’t the hot new challenger. Brendan: Scott! Oh, sweet ride! Scott: Thanks. It’s just one of the perks of my job. Now, I’m aware that Ian’s pretty impatient, so I thought I’d offer you guys a ride. Ian: And we accept. Ian gets in the front seat, as Max and Brendan get in the back. Beldum floats beside Ian. Max: Thanks for the ride. Brendan: Yeah. It saves us from having to keep up with Ian. Scott: No prob, kids. Now, (His glasses shimmer) buckle up. Max & Brendan: Huh? The tires off Scott’s Ferrari screech, as it shoots down the road. Beldum flies from the front seat to the back, Max extending his arm out to pin it to the back of the seat. Max and Brendan are screaming in terror, while Ian’s face is elated, cheering. Ian: Whoo! They drive over canyon area, the car bumping up and down from the rough terrain. The boys start shooting out of their seats as they drive off a ledge, then slam down as they land. Scott pulls up onto grassy terrain, a large factory located in the distance. The sound of a rotor occurs, as Ian looks up, spotting a biplane. Ian: What’s that?! Scott: That’s Noland’s plane! Noland is the Frontier Brain, known as the Factory Head! Scott power slides into a stop, Ian thrilled. Max, Brendan and Beldum are slumped down in the back, eyes spinning with swirls. Ian hops out, as the plane lands nearby. Noland comes out a few moments later, wiping his brow with a handkerchief. Noland: Ah! Nothing like a good flight. Scott: Hey there, Noland. Noland looks over, seeing Scott and Ian come over. Noland: Ah! Scott! You bring me a new challenger? Scott: You bet. Ian: My name is Ian, and I challenge you to a battle! Noland: Right on! I’ve been waiting for a challenger. We can get started as soon as you’ve chosen your opponent. Ian: Chosen? Noland lets out a whistle, as Ian looks out towards the field. A large assortment of Pokémon come charging towards them, Ian looking in awe. Max and Brendan wake up, still dazed and slightly green. Max: (Sickly) That wasn’t fun. Brendan: Yeah. Uh, what’s that?! A Skarmory, Rhyhorn, Ludicolo, Illumise, Slaking, Linoone, Pinsir, Togetic, Delcatty, Chinchou, Farfetch’d, Dodrio, Snorlax, Mr. Mime, Mantine, Smeargle, Mawile, Glalie, Golem, Machamp, Breloom, Golduck, Camerupt, Lairon, Sandslash, and Munchlax all come over and join them, all of them excited. Munchlax huddles around with Snorlax and Slaking, nuzzling up to them. Max: OH! Who’s that Pokémon?! Noland: That’s a Munchlax. The pre-evolved form of Snorlax. Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning it. Pokédex: Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Snorlax. It wolfs down its weight in food once a day, swallowing food whole with almost no chewing. In its desperation to gulp down food, it forgets about the food it has hidden under its fur. Brendan: Whoa, that’s really cool! Noland: The way the Battle Factory works, is it’s a test of Knowledge. You see all the Pokémon that I have available. You can battle as many or as few of them as you want, and you can choose which ones you use. This forces you to consider your own types and what your Pokémon are strong against. If you win, then you will earn the Knowledge Symbol. Max: So, you get to create your own battle? Brendan: Knowing Ian, he’ll pick a five-on-five battle with Pokémon his team’s weak against. Max: That does sound like him. Ian: How about we let my Pokémon decide? Come on out, everyone! Ian throws his Pokéballs, choosing Grovyle, Combusken, Marshtomp and Doduo. Beldum floats over, as they all look at Ian. Ian: Alright, guys. I want you guys to interact with these Pokémon. The Pokémon all cheer, as they go over to investigate Noland’s Pokémon. Beldum floats around Munchlax, it grabbing Beldum and biting into it, trying to eat it. Combusken and Breloom show off their muscles, as Marshtomp runs around with Glalie and Delcatty. Doduo inspects Dodrio, which pecks at Doduo. Doduo trills at Dodrio, as he pecks back. The two get into a fit as Dodrio runs and laughs playfully, Doduo chasing after it angrily. Max: Hey! Is this your plane? Max goes over towards the biplane, gasping in amazement by it. Noland: Yep! Built her myself. Took a lot of work, but I love flying around with the flying types. Ian looks over, and spots a patch of frozen grass. His face gets stern, as he watches Glalie, who isn’t anywhere near the area. Ian walks over to the ice spot, and exhales air, partially seeing his breath. Ian heads towards the garage, no one noticing. Beldum is chasing Munchlax angrily, Snorlax and Slaking forming a defensive wall. Everyone is laughing at Doduo chasing after Dodrio, when Doduo stumbles over Linoone, Linoone now giving chase to him. Scott: So, these are the Pokémon Ian brought along with him. Brendan: Beldum and Doduo are pretty inexperienced from what I’ve seen. But his Grovyle, Combusken and Marshtomp are strong! I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to use all three of them at once! Scott: Really? I certainly picked an interesting trainer. Noland: So, I have to constantly keep the engine cool, to prevent overheating. Max: How do you do that mid-flight? Noland: Usually, I have to pour water on it. Otherwise, I, uh, have a Pokémon that can use an ice move to cool it down. Max: Do you bring that Glalie up? Noland: Nah. A bit too big. It’s, uh, one of my flying Pokémon. Max: Really? Is it Mantine? It’s the only one that you’ve shown here that makes sense. The air gets real cold, as a trill occurs from the garage. Noland looks in fear, as Ian walks out, Articuno flying out after him. Noland: You found it?! Scott: An Articuno? Max: Oh, wow! Brendan: It’s beautiful! Articuno lands beside Noland, as Ian runs over, excited. Ian: We saw this Articuno flying around last night. Were you with it in your plane? Noland: Yeah, I was there. How’d you find it? Ian: The grass was frozen, and it wasn’t from Glalie. It never came over this way. Noland: Ha ha! Talk about knowledge! Max: How’d you catch an Articuno? Noland: Well, I didn’t. Articuno is a wild Pokémon. It was over a year ago now. I was doing a night flight, and Articuno was flying through the air, injured from some sort of battle. I managed to gain its trust, and it landed on my plane as I landed to give it aid. Since then, it makes regular visits. Articuno: (Trills) Articuno rubs up against Ian, him smiling. Ian: I think I recognize you. I battled you at Snow Top Mountain before, didn’t I? Articuno: (Trills agreeingly) Ian: And are you also the same one that Pryce used at the Indigo Plateau? Articuno: (Trills agreeingly) Noland and Scott gasp at this revelation, Ian looking confused. Scott: Pryce commanded Articuno? Ian: Yeah. He flew off on Articuno to battle Archer and the Lugia he was controlling. Brendan: Who’s Pryce? Ian: The Mahogany City gym leader, in Johto. Max: Wait. If Articuno belonged to Pryce, how could it be wild? Scott: Well… Ian looks at Scott and Noland, both looking upset and ashamed. Ian: Huh? What happened? Noland: Let’s see. What’s the best way to say this? Pryce, hasn’t been seen since the event at the Indigo Plateau, with Team Rocket’s invasion. If what you said was true, you’re the last one who saw him before he disappeared. Ian: What?! How can he have, disappeared?! Scott: If what you said is true, and those two Flying Legendaries flew off, then they most likely battled along Fennel Valley, ending up in the Indigo Mountain range. Noland: Truth is, I met Articuno right after that event! Which means, that it has just finished its battle after losing Pryce. Ian: Articuno, is that true? Articuno: (Gives off an upset trill) Ian: (Grieving) I, see. Noland: I’m sorry to deliver such news. Were you close to Pryce? Ian: No. But, he’s the only gym leader I never defeated. He withdrew from the match to protect his Pokémon. I wanted the chance to battle him again. Ian looks at Articuno, his face full of determination. Ian: Noland, I’ve decided. I challenge you and Articuno to a battle! Noland: Huh?! Max: Challenging Articuno?! Scott: When he could battle any of the Pokémon? Brendan: Leave it to Ian to make this Frontier challenge as hard as possible. Noland: Even if Articuno were to agree to this challenge, what Pokémon would you use? None of the ones you have with you would stand a chance. Ian: That’s true. However, after seeing it last night, I became prepared to locate it and challenge it to a rematch, if it was the one I lost to before. Therefore, I called upon one of my strongest Pokémon. A roar echos through the air, as everybody looks up. Articuno does the same, intrigued. Charizard flies through the air, circling around them. It lands down besides Ian, rubbing up against him. Ian: Hey there, buddy. (Looks at Articuno) What do you say, Articuno? Articuno stares Charizard down, it returning the stare. Articuno then looks at Noland, nodding. Noland: Really? Alright. Articuno and I accept your challenge! End Scene Noland and Ian are on the field of the Battle Factory, up above in a section lined up for an aerial battle. Max, Brendan, Beldum and Scott are off to the side, as the roof opens up. Scott: I knew that Ian would show me some good battles as he tried to take on the Battle Frontier. But I never imagined this right off the bat. A battle against a Legendary Pokémon! Max: Then you don’t know Ian. Nothing he ever does is small, and he wants to give himself as hard a challenge as he can. Articuno and Charizard fly in through the opening in the roof, the two flapping their wings to remain airborne. Referee: This battle will now begin! It will be a one-on-one battle, the winner the one who’s Pokémon is still able to battle! And, begin! Noland: Articuno, use Blizzard! Ian: Charizard, Heat Wave! Charizard flaps its wings to release fiery wind, as Articuno’s back flashes white, a Blizzard materializing from behind Articuno, crashing into Heat Wave. The collision of hot and cold creates a mist over the field, bathing the air, obscuring everyone’s vision. Ian puts his goggles on, as does Noland. Ian: Charizard, show off your new Steel Wing! Noland: Articuno, let’s go with Secret Power! Charizard’s wings are covered in an iron coloring, as it flies forward. Articuno glows with a pink aura, as it flies forward, the two clashing and flying past each other. The two fly upward, out of the mist and towards the opening in the roof. Max: They’re even so far! Brendan: That Charizard is pretty strong! Scott: Well, Charizard may be tough, but Articuno isn’t a Legendary Pokémon for nothing. Noland: Let’s amp it up! Use Hurricane! Ian: Air Slash! Articuno flaps its wings, as Hurricane level winds blow through the stadium, slamming into Charizard. Charizard arcs a wing upward, as it cuts through the Hurricane, releasing a blade of wind at Articuno. Articuno is hit, dropping slightly. Charizard flies in with Steel Wing, as Articuno glows with Secret Power, the two clashing again. Brendan: Steel type moves are strong against Ice types! Charizard has the advantage! Noland: Use Hail! Articuno trills to the air, as several storm clouds form overhead. It then begins Hailing, hail as big as golf balls falling from the clouds. Charizard is pelted by the Hail, Ian holding his arms up to keep the Hail off his head. Noland does the same, but he smiles while doing so. Ian: Heat Wave! Noland: Block it with Blizzard! Then Secret Power! Charizard uses Heat Wave, as Articuno lets out a Blizzard. The attacks collide, creating another mist cloud. Charizard gets ready to move, when it’s pelted by Hail on the head, it shaking the shock off. Articuno flies in, ramming Charizard with Secret Power. As Articuno flies upward, Charizard shimmers red briefly. Brendan: Huh? Did Charizard just flash red? Scott: Secret Power has the ability to trigger an extra ability, depending on the terrain it’s used in. In the air, it can cause the opponent's speed to go down. Noland: Now, Blizzard! Articuno releases Blizzard, as Charizard gets ready to counter with Heat Wave. However, it’s too slow, as Charizard is hit and frozen, falling from the sky. Max: What?! Scott: Blizzard can’t miss in a Hailstorm, and now Charizard is frozen. Ian: Charizard, Flare Blitz! Charizard’s body lights on fire, melting the ice and breaking through it. Charizard angles back up, shooting like a rocket at Articuno, as it flaps its wings to release Hurricane, the tailwind holding Charizard back. It tries to push through, as Hail hits it, distracting it enough to allow Hurricane to blow it to the ground, it crashing. Noland: So, your fourth move is Flare Blitz. Articuno circles above, as the Hailstorm lets up. Ian looks up towards the open roof, then down at Charizard. Ian: We need the high ground. Charizard, use Air Slash! Charizard releases several Air Slashes, as Articuno dodges them all. Charizard takes off flying, heading upward. Ian: Good. Now, let’s go! Ian jumps over the railing, falling towards Charizard. Everyone gasps at the scene, as Ian catches onto Charizard’s neck, getting a grip. Articuno is startled, as Charizard flies above it, going to the open roof. Ian drops off onto the roof area, looking down at Noland. Scott: On the roof?! Brendan: That was terrifying! Max: Sounds like him. Ian: Alright, Charizard. Use Heat Wave! Charizard uses Heat Wave, hitting Articuno. Articuno shakes off the attack, snapping Articuno and Noland out of their daze. Noland: What a tactic! Gives him the height advantage, and he threw us off our game. That’s using his knowledge of reactions. But that may not help you. Articuno, use Hail! Ian: Air Slash! Articuno looks skyward to yell for Hail, as Charizard flies around, using Air Slash, striking Articuno. Articuno flinches, the Hail attack failing. Noland: But, Articuno is faster! Brendan: How’d they speed up like that? Scott: When he’s higher up, his attacks are coming at a downward angle. That means they aren’t fighting against the force of gravity, which affects everything. Instead, it gets a small, maybe minuscule speed boost. But that’s all he needs. Noland: I see! Now, use Hurricane! Articuno uses Hurricane, causing Charizard to fight it, and Ian to hang onto the edge of the roof, struggling to not be blown away. Charizard struggles to see, as Articuno comes in with Secret Power, ramming it again. Charizard stumbles backwards, as Articuno flies overhead. Ian: Steel Wing! Charizard flies at Articuno with Steel Wing, as Articuno uses Blizzard, hitting Charizard. Charizard then glows with a red-orange aura, as it pushes through the Blizzard, striking Articuno with Steel Wing, soaring above Articuno. Noland: No way! Max: Awesome! Charizard activated its Blaze ability! Brendan: It can only use that when extremely weakened, though. It must be exhausted! Scott: But, the boost to Fire type moves may give it the advantage. And it’s got the high ground. Ian: Finish it! Flare Blitz! Charizard is encased in fire, as it dives with Flare Blitz. Noland: We won’t give up! Articuno, blow it away with Hurricane! Articuno uses Hurricane, it forming a wind vortex that slams into Charizard, it straining. Charizard roars, as it breaks through Hurricane, crashing into Articuno with Flare Blitz. The two fall from the sky, and crash down on the stadium below. Ian: Charizard! Beldum, on up! Beldum: Bel! Beldum floats up, as Ian grabs onto it, Beldum straining to hold his weight. It descends, as Articuno and Charizard lie on the ground. Noland watches Articuno, as the referee looks confused. Referee: Well, it looks like neither of them can continue, Ian: Charizard! Beldum and Ian land down to the field, as Charizard responds, using its arms to lift itself up. Charizard pants heavily, as Articuno stays down. The referee looks at Noland, conflicted. Noland: (Smirks) It’s okay. Do it. Referee: Right. Articuno is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard, and the victor is Ian! Ian and Beldum make it to the field, as Ian runs over to Charizard, catching it as it begins to fall forward again. Ian: Great job, Charizard. You beat Articuno. Charizard roars weakly, as it passes out. Ian laughs, as he gently puts it down. Noland, Max, Brendan and Scott join him on the field. Noland: Ian, your knowledge of your Pokémon’s abilities, as well as general knowledge that you applied to the situation, was impressive. What’s more, you beat a Pokémon considered legendary in strength. I am proud to present to you, the Knowledge Symbol! Noland hands out the Knowledge Symbol, Ian taking it and smiling. Ian: Thank you. And now, we need to get Charizard to a Pokémon Center. Main Events * Ian challenges the Battle Factory and wins, earning the Knowledge symbol. * Ian's Charizard returns, revealing it learned Steel Wing. * Articuno returns. * It's revealed that Pryce went missing after the Indigo Plateau incident. Characters * Ian * Max * Brendan * Scott * Noland Pokémon * Beldum (Ian's) * Grovyle (Ian's) * Combusken (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Doduo (Ian's) * Charizard (Ian's) * Articuno (Noland's) Noland's Cameo Pokémon * Skarmory * Rhyhorn * Ludicolo * Illumise * Slaking * Linoone * Pinsir * Togetic * Delcatty * Chinchou * Farfetch’d * Dodrio * Snorlax * Mr. Mime * Mantine * Smeargle * Mawile * Glalie * Golem * Machamp * Breloom * Golduck * Camerupt * Lairon * Sandslash * Munchlax Trivia * This marks the first time Ian defeats a Legendary Pokémon. Charizard is the first to defeat one. * All of the Pokémon Noland is shown to have appeared either in the anime, or as rental Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. The only exception is Munchlax. * It is implied that Munchlax's parents are Slaking and Snorlax. * This episode reveals the biggest detail of the Kanto Fallout arc; the disappearance of Pryce. * Ian displays his pleasure for fast and bumpy rides, like the roller coaster of the Mauville Gym in Vs. Manectric. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Frontier Challenge Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Fallout arc